Site-directed Mutagenesis is being employed to construct polyoma virus mutants with defined alterations in the early region. The capacity of these mutants to replicate and/or express their early genes will be characterized. Chimeric DNAs are being constructed which express the polyoma gene products at high levels in E. coli. Purified proteins will be obtained and characterized with respect to their biological and biochemical activities.